A. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to devices and systems for locating person and objects worldwide, and more particularly to a geographic localization system and method which is able to calculate its location based on the processing information received from at least one of a plurality of wireless data channels such as WiFi, Bluetooth, etc and from positioning means such as GPS depending on their availability at the moment of calculating the position of the system.
B. Description of the Related Art
There are well known the devices and systems for locating persons and assets based on GPS, and other similar satellite based location technologies.
There are also known systems and methods which make use of wireless data channels available (such as WiFi and Bluetooth) in order to calculate the position of the device.
However, such devices often miscalculates its position since they are only able to use the information provided by only one data channel in order to calculate its position, and switch from one wireless data channel to other data channels in accordance with their availability in its current location.
In view of the above referred problems, applicant developed a geographic localization system and a related method which is able to accurately calculate its current location anywhere in the world (not only inside a predetermined geographic region or location such as inside a warehouse, etc.) based on the processing of information received from at least one of several wireless sources available at the moment, such as WiFi, Bluetooth, etc and from positioning means such as GPS.